It is known, for example from DE 29 616 904 U1 to arrange airbag modules in the region of the roof of a motor vehicle. These airbag modules, referred to as side curtain airbag modules, are arranged in the region of the lateral roof rail in the interior of the motor vehicle. In the event of an accident, the airbag of such an airbag module is deployed, starting from the vehicle roof, to cover the side windows of the motor vehicle. As a result, the head of a vehicle occupant is effectively protected by the inflated airbag, in particular in the case of a side impact or rollover of the vehicle.
It is known, for example from EP 0 791511 A1, for airbag modules to be securely bolted to the vehicle roof, in particular to the lateral roof rail. Following installation of the airbag module into the vehicle, a roofliner that lines the entire roof area of the vehicle toward the interior is then fitted. This roofliner also covers the airbag module fastened to the roof rail. In addition, the roofliner has a predetermined breaking point in the region behind which the airbag module is arranged, with the result that the roofliner can tear open upon inflation of the airbag of the airbag module.
These known airbag modules and roofliners require a relatively large installation space, since sufficient space for the airbag module and its fastening elements must be provided between the roofliner and the vehicle roof. Furthermore, installation is very laborious, since the airbag module first has to be installed in the motor vehicle and only then can the roofliner be fitted, in a further operation. There is additionally the risk of the airbag module being damaged during the installation of the roofliner, whereby the functional reliability of the airbag module may be impaired.